inuyasha truth or dare
by yin and yang tigers
Summary: friend gather to play a game of truth or dare
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 la la la la laa (BOOM)

Disclaimer we do not own Inu-yasha

A/N yin and yang tigers are 2 people we are co-authors for this fan fic

In a cabin on the beach

Yin: Hi every body I m Doctor Nick. (BOOM) gets hit in the head by yang xx

Yang: cut that out you idiot.

Yin: fine. Hi we are so glad you could come and play (drum roll) truth or dare. (Dum dum dum)

Yang: I'll explain the rules.

Inu-yasha: screw the rules we have played before.

Yang: we'll explain any way. **;P**

Yin: lets just play and yang remember they have been in fanfics before.

Yang: fine. I'll start Songo truth or dare

Songo: truth, nigh light!

Yang: Don't insult me!! If I asked u to bare my children would you accept?

Songo: blushes and mutters a curse No way man, you got to be kidding me!!!

Yin: damn the others are late!

Songo: who cares yin truth or dare?

Yin: dare me murderer

Songo: why you little...1 hour in the closet with Miroku and he can do what ever he wants.

Miroku: all right!

Yin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your dead Songo!! Miroku drags yin in to the closet laughing like a mad man

In the closet

Miroku: I think I will shove this sex toy up your ass all the way. ;)

Yin: Aaagh. Oo

Out side of the closet

Kagome: what was that it sounded horrible. Runs to Inu-Yasha hold me I m scared.

Yang: Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Back in the closet.

Yin: Ahhhhh. Now it is your turn.

Miroku: Ahhhhhhhhhh. All goes silent and Miroku unbuttons His pance.

Yin: Ooo. Miroku harder, harder, yes, yes.

Back out of the closet.

Inu-yasha: Still holding Kagome. What are they doing? It sounds inappropriate for the fox.

Hour is up.

Miroku: comes out putting his shirt on. .

Yin: Shippo truth or dare?

Shippo: Dare me! Dare me!!

Yin: I dare you to turn in to Kouga and act like him too!!

Shippo: Fine. (pop) turns in to Kouga and runs over t Inu-yasha and grabs Kagome. She's my woman dog turd!

Inu-yasha: Shippo, let go of Kagome or in 3 seconds I will smack you.

Shippo: Lets go of Kagome. No fair. (Crash)

Kouga: Come smashing threw the wall. Hay Inu-trasha, let go of my woman!!

Yang: Hey I have to pay for that wall!!

Kouga: Whatever man.

Yin: Shut up Kouga ya stupid mutt.

Kouga: Make me you stupid witch!

Every one accept Kouga and Yin: Oooooooo!!

Yin: La la la la laa laaaa

Yang: Do that again and I will smack you in to 2 hours ago!!

Yin: Ok then lets continue.

Shippo: Kouga truth or dare?

Kouga: Dare me, abomination.

Shippo: I dare you to never call Kagome your woman for the rest of the game

Kouga: damn you twerp yang truth or dare

Yang: dare me fur ball

Kouga: I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with songo.

Yang: ;;

Songo: Oo;;;

Yin: la la la la laa (BOOM) gets hit in the head by yang again. What you do dat for.

Yang: I warned you earlier.

Yin: True, true, so very true!

Yang: lets go Songo. Goes in to the bedroom and closes the door.

Every one: goes to the door to listen

Songo: yess harder oooo yes yesss!!!

Yin: What are they doing in there?

Kagome: I don't know but it sounds like fun. Goes to Inu-yasha and cuddles with him.

Seven minutes later

Yang and Songo: come out of the closet looking satisfied

Yang: Kouga, truth or dare?

Kouga: Dare me freak!!!

Yang: How dare you call me a freak!!!!

A/N help we need more ideas plz give revues


	2. another warm welcome

Chapter 2: Another Warm Welcome.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and they will certainly find their way in to our fanfic.

Yang: Kouga I dare u to smoke this joint and that means all of it!!

Kouga: No way man you got to be crazy!

Yang: So you will do the chicken dare?

Kouga: Hell yes like hell I will smoke a whole joint!

Yang: Ok then I dare you to smoke half of it then and this time you cant back down.

Kouga: Damn you. I accept your dare. Takes the joint from yang and smokes half of it.

Hey that's not to bad. Smokes the rest of it. Inu-yasha, truth or dare?

Inu-yasha: Mmm truth I guess!

Kouga: Is it true you are a girl?

Inu-yasha: Kouga you drugged up bitch!! You know that I am a man!!!

Kagome: Inu-yasha that is no way to talk in front of Shippo!

Shippo: Don't worry Kagome. When Miroku is drunk I here it all the time.

Miroku: Th-that's not true! I would never think of saying things like that in front of

children, I am a monk after all.

Songo: Miroku don't give us that "I am a monk" speech. You know that we don't fall for

that one any more.

Inu-yasha: Okay then Songo, truth or dare?

Songo: I choose truth!

Bang bang bang

Yin: I'll get it. Runs to the door and opens it. You guys are late!! Sesshomaru, Rin, Jakin, Kykyo, and Niraku walk in.

Jakin: Sorry master Sesshomaru needed to get his fur straight.

Yin: And that took five hours!!

Sesshomaru: Hey you try getting tail fur to stay in place and it was not all my fault

Niraku had to kill every demon we ran in to!

Niraku: Ya so I would of killed you as well if you were in my way!

Rin: Stop it you two all the way here you guys were fighting so give it a rest all ready.

Yang: We have already started so get sit down. Right now it is Inu-yasha's turn and

asked Songo and she chose truth.

Inu-yasha: Songo is it true that you have always adored Sesshomaru?

Songo No way he is a crazy mutt face!!!

Sesshomaru: How dare you call me a mutt face!

Songo; Ya your right mutt face is to high a prays for you pig breath!!!!

Yin: I smell bacon I smell pork run little piggy I got a fork!

Rin: How dare you make fun of Sesshomaru!

Yin: Oh Sesshomaru needs a little girl to fight for him!

Niraku: Ow low blow.

Bang bang bang.

Yin: Weird every one here so who could that be. Runs to the door and opens it and four

Guys, a girl and a ghost were standing out side. Welcome what would you like?

Short boy: Hi I am Manta, these are my friends Yoh, Anna, Silva, the ghost is

Amidamaru, and the creepy guy is Faust. We herd yelling so we thought that

We might join you.

Yin: Great of course you can join us we are playing truth or dare. You guys do know how

to play don't you?

Yoh: Of course we do.

Yin: Good so come on in and meet the others. Shows the way to the others. Hay

guys these people are going to join us. Turns to Yoh. These are my friends

Miroku Songo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jakin, Niraku, Kykyo, Inu-yasha, Kagome,

Shippo, Kouga don't mind him he is high at the moment, me Yin, and my brother

Yang. Turns to Inu-yasha. And they are Yoh, Manta, Silva, the ghost is

Amidamaru, the girl is Anna, and the creepy guy it Faust. So lets continue the game

Songo, it is your turn.

Songo: Sesshomaru truth or dare?

Sesshomaru: Dare me Demon Slayer!!

A/N: well we got no ideas left so please send reviews please.


	3. fight to the death

Chapter 3: Fight to the Death!!

A/N: Thank you for your reviews we appreciate it a lot.

Songo: Sesshomaru if you truly like Rin I dare you to try to kill Jakin for her!

Sesshomaru: Fine I will try to kill Jakin for Rin! Inu-yasha, may I barrow Tetsaiga?

Inu-yasha: No way dog chow!!

Sesshomaru: Fine. Puts out his own sword and slashes Jakin.

Jakin: Master Sesshomaru, why??? Falls down dead.

Rin: Yay Jakin is dead!

Anna: Yoh you should be training not playing stupid games.

Yin: Ah come on Anna lighten up a bit have some fun.

Anna: Sorry but Yoh and I have to go. Grads Yoh and drags him out.

Yoh: Well see you guys some other time.

Manta: Were Yoh goes I go see you.

Faust: I am staying

Silva: I got official shaman business to attend to bye.

Yin: Oh that's to bad I was hoping they would stay for at lest one turn each but oh well.

Jakin: Gets up and shakes his head. M – master!

Sesshomaru: Damn! I forgot Tetseiga cannot cut! Rin truth or dare?

Rin: Mmm Truth.

Songo: What is with this? This is the first time we have been in a fanfic were the author shows up with out a laptop, note pad or book.

Yin: Hey that's because we thing it all up and it takes to much energy to right as we think or to carry a laptop every were we go.

Niraku: So you can make any thing happen! Even gather the shards of the shekon jewel

Yin: Sure if I wanted to, but where would the fun be in that? But if I did you would most likely talk it and use it for evil.

Niraku: What if I made a deal with you? What if I said that I would share my power with you?

Yang: Like hell she would make a deal with you, am I correct Yin?

Yin: I don't know he can drive a pretty hard bargain. But you are right yang I would never make a deal with you.

Niraku: Damn! Looks at yang and scowls and mumbles Damn that boy try and make a deal with the one with all the power and he messes it up! Grrrrrr!

Yin: Well, Sesshomaru lets here your question for Rin.

Sesshomaru: Oh yes. Rin do you truly for give me for being rude to you a couple episodes back?

Rin: Of course I do silly you saved me!

Yin: Hey how wants some food?

Inu-yasha: What kind?

Yin: Any kind I am the author after all!

Shippo: Any kind will do for me I am starving.

Faust: Me to.

Yin: Ok then. (POP) Twelve large bowls of Ramen show up in the middle of the floor. Here you go one bowl each.

Every one: Thanks. They all grab a bowl.

Rin: Yin, truth or dare?

Yin: Dare me!

Rin: I dare you to have a battle to the death VS Kykyo!

Yin: Hell yes that's like me!!

Niraku: Hey hold on if yin is the author then why is her brother yang here?

Yin: Hey that is a good question. Why is he in my fanfic? Ah what the hell who ever wants to kill him kill him for all I care.

Niraku: yessssssssssssssssss. I will have my revenge!!!

Yin: Well Kykyo let's see how will die!

A/N: tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter plzzzz


End file.
